Mordred's Tale AGAIN
by Bloodheart-Thornclaw
Summary: Darn it person, who's username I forget! You're too good of an editor! 3rd time I've done this story! FRICKIN' REVIEW IT! Free chocolate cake from the dark forest if you do!
1. LIST OF MEH BABIES!

**STORMCLAN **

Leader- Leadstar: Elderly brown tabby tom with amber eys

Deputy- Scarfoot: Young ginger she-cat with a claw ripped out of one paw and golden eyes

Medicine Cat- Feathershine: Silky silver she-cat with a shiny coat and emerald green eyes

Warriors-

Shineheart: A proud dark gray she-cat with overly large paws and light blue eyes

Lightningstripe: A golden tom with a stark white slash running down his spine with yellow eyes rimmed in gold

Goldenrose: A beautiful light gold she-cat with cream speckles all over her face and back and light green eyes. Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Fishstorm: A stocky tom with ugly cream colored fur and yellow eyes

Raindapple: A white tortise shell she-cat with beautiful gray eyes

Redface: A white tom with a burn bright red across one side of his face. Apprentice- Oakpaw

Swirlneck: A black she-cat with a white circle around her left eye, and a swirl of fur on her neck. Apprentice: Pearpaw

Queens-

Moonfeather: A blueish she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Frostkit, a light gray tom

Apprentices-

Shadowpaw: a gray and brown tabby tom with gray eyes.

Oakpaw: A brownish tom with ginger tabby stripes.

Pearpaw: A golden she-cat with a brown tip of her tail

Elders-

Whisperfoot: A quiet chocolate brown tom with small paws

Birdecho: A gray she-cat with a white forepaw and tail

Jaypelt: A blueish gray tom with a white stomach and white bands around his forlegs

**SKYCLAN**

Leader- Flystar: A tan she-cat that can jump very high

Deputy- Deerhunt: A fawn colored she-cat with a white belly

Medicine Cat- Clawwhisper: A light brown tabby tom

Warriors-

Twomoon: A handsome sleek black tom that died, and came around at two moons old

Runningjump: A light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbit's Leap: A mysterious tom who found it's way into the Skyclan Camp

Horsetail: A white tom with a brown slotch on his chest and a stringy tail. Apprentice- Flightpaw

Wovenclaw: A she-cat with many different colored patches of fur

Queens-

Flowermoon: a sleek silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Brindlekit, Beachkit, and Sheepkit

Robinflight: A dark ginger she-cat. Kits: Sunkit

Apprentinces-

Flightpaw: A cream colored she-cat with black patches of fur

Elders-

Thundercloud: a dark gray tom with a white belly

Leafsheen: A white she-cat with very reflective silky white fur

**EARTHCLAN**

Leader- Treestar: A sleek brown tabby tom

Deputy- Stoneeyes: An all gray tom

Medicine Cat: Shiningheart: A kind old tom with light tan fur. Apprentice- Rockpaw

Warriors-

Flametounge: A light orange she-cat

Goldenlight: A glistening golden tom. Apprentice- Snatchpaw

Blackclaw: A large jet black tom with blue eyes

Whiteclaw: A small stark white she-cat with amber-orange eyes. Apprentice- Mousepaw

Tigerflight: An orange tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

Webfoot: Light yellow she-cat with unusual webbed feet. (Only if she spreads her toes apart are the wbs visible)

Queens-

Lightpad: Quiet oak tree colored she cat, who blends in well. Kits: Sickly Fightkit

Apprentices-

Rockpaw: a light brown tabby she-cat: Medicine cat apprentice

Snatchpaw: Light gray tom with small black paws.

Mousepaw: a brown she-cat with a white tail

Elders-

Rushingstream- White tortise shell she-cat

**ROUGECLAN**

Leader- Lovestar: A ginger she-cat

Deputy- Chapter 4

Medicine Cat- Echofoot: A silver tabby she-cat (Came from Stormclan)

Fighters (Warriors) -

Bella: Dark brown she-cat who's very depressed (Figure it out.)

Rose: A siamese she-cat. Coming uper: Mountain

Amethyst: A lovley gray she-cat with unusual amethyst eyes

Lazer: A dark gray, almost black tom with a white stripe down his left flank

Abny: A silvery gray tom. Coming uper: Lana

Leafpaw: A skinny light orange tom who felt he wasn't wanted in SkyClan

Kitters (Queens)-

Bug: A white she-cat with black spots. Pregnant

Coming upers (Apprentices)-

Mountain: Light gray tom with white ears and tail

Lana: Mellow yellow she-cat

Oldn's (elders)-

Chi: Dark gray she-cat, The last member of original RougeClan

Long ago, after Firestar, or even Bramblestar, a small group of cats rebelled from Skyclan during a massive thunderstorm, and built their own camp in the forest next to Skyclan. They staked High Pine as their territory, and had gatherings there with Skyclan every moon. They became Stormclan.

Then, a group of starving rouges appeared. Only a few. Stormclan and Skyclan sent them a few warriors, and they became Earthclan.

Then a massive group of cats moved into the old peeling barn where the rats used to live. They became Rougeclan.

Now, Bloodheart, a new member of the Dark Forest is training her son to take over the four clans. What will become of Mordred?


	2. The fancy chapter

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Guileless son,_

_Your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_Darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_ ~~~ Mordred's Lullaby, Heather Dale

I struggled as I pushed my brother's child out. That pain was worse then I could ever imagine, and none of the other queen's kits were born with this much blood coming out. I began to feel faint, as if The Dark Forest was claiming my life already. NO!, I thought, my kit needs me, to know what his father did to me! Fuck Leadstar, I'll never forgive him. He is letting Goldenrose's kit become the leader after his death! I am the daugter of YinYang! My kit should be the one, I should have been the one! I screamed in my head. I was struggling once again, shrieking as it slowly came out. When I was living with two-legs I heard the story of Mordred, and that's what this kit's name would be, Mordred. I loved it, Mordred was the son of a traitorus brother much like my own. I couldn't wait to teach him everything about his father. But, alas, I was slowly slipping away, I could aready see my old mate, Thornclaw, a dark ginger tom with black slashes down his sides padding towards me.

"Hello, my love, thank you for returning to me." he said quietly, and we padded away into the forest.

"Bet you can't catch me, Frostkit!" the little black and dark brow tabby yelled to his brother.

"Bet I can, Shadowkit!" the little gray and white kit yelled back.

"SHADOWKIT! It's almost time for your apprentice ceremony!" A white she-cat called.

Shadowkit replied "Coming Moonfeather!" for some reason, he never felt right calling her momma.

When they entered Frostkit's gray eyes searched the nursery, and she asked "Momma, why can't I be an apprentice yet? Goldenrose's kits already left! And Shadowkit is gonna be one! Why can't I?" Shadowkit hissed under his breath at the mention of Goldenrose.

"Because, you're only 5 moons!" Moonfeather responded. Moonfeather started licking and grooming Shadowkit harshly.

"All cats of StormClan, please gather under Rain Rock for a clan meeting!" Shadowkit ran out there like there was no tomorrow. Leadstar, the clan leader, a brown elderly tom, called Shadowkit up. "From this day forth, untill you recive your warrior name, you Shadowkit shall be known as Shadowpaw and Goldenrose will be your mentor." Shadowpaw looked around with a frown on his face, and touched noses with Goldenrose. For some reason, he didn't like her.

"SHADOWPAW!" The clan chanted. Shadowkit's frown twisted into a smile.

Then Goldenrose trotted up to him,"Ready for a tour of the forest Shadowpaw?" she asked, saying paw slowly.

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled. Why did Leadstar choose her? he questioned. They padded out of the camp into the dappled light. Beautiful trees of all different kinds surrounded them, and their leaves made the sunlight look like precious golden raindrops. "Wow, it's so pretty," Shadowpaw said, sounding amazed.

Goldenrose replied, "It's lovely, but there's more to see!" and the golden cat dashed into the forest, with Shadowpaw on her heels. She screeched to a halt next to a small pond in the middle of a grassy clearing. "This is the Storm Pond, where we fish," Goldenrose explained. "Watch carefully as the large and small fish swim. Look at their scales, and describe one to me." Shadowpaw watched as a beautiful, shimmering, leaf green fish weaved through the rocks.

"There was a medium sized leaf green fish, weaving through the rocks," Shadowpaw told her with an uninterested tone.

The golden she-cat replied, "Okay, but how many fins did it have?" Shadowpaw looked back, and answered quickly,

"It swam by using its only two fins, and waving it's tail." Shadowpaw had a smile on his face. I did it! he thought happily to himself. I'm an apprentice!

Shadowpaw stretched and yawned, his pink tongue sticking out. His training had taken all day, his muscles were cramped and tired. Goldenrose was already growing on him. Why did I ever hate her? She treats me like her own. the little brown and black tabby wondered. Tomorrow he was going hunting! He jumped over to the freshkill pile near the elders den. He grabbed a fish in his jaws and went to go share it with his favorite elder, Whisperfoot, a gray spotted tom. He also grabbed a fish for Birdecho, a tan and chocolate brown she-cat and Jaypelt, a silvery gray tom.

"Hello Shadowpaw," Whisperfoot greeted the apprentice, "I see you brought us some food."

Shadowpaw responded, "Yup! I brought some for you too Birdecho. And you Jaypelt." he walked to them and gave Birdecho the fish.

"Don't forget to share!" Jaypelt called to Birdecho.

"Thanks Shadowpaw," Whisperfoot said. As they feasted on fish, Shadowpaw thought about why he hated Goldenrose. Why he hated her son Mousefeather. When they finished, the little tom bid his goodbyes and walked towards the nursery. Wait! I'm an apprentice now! he shook his head and padded the other way, towards the old tree that made the apprentices den.

"_Momma?" _Shadowpaw called in his dream, "_Are you there?" _The beautiful voice of Bloodheart called back

"_Yes. I'm here!" _and she padded out of the Dark forest, and into the sunlight. Another dark ginger cat padded up next to her.

"_I'm Thornclaw_," he said, before Shadowpaw could ask. _"Old deputy of StormClan," _He added with hatred in his eyes. "_We're here to tell you something very important, Shadowpaw, so listen carefully..."_


	3. CHAPTER 2, BABY!

_"Now, I know you believe Leadstar is great, and that Goldenrose is growing on you, but, they're both evil. Let me explain to you something..."_ Bloodheart trails off.

_The Dark forest fades. StormClan is shown, with many cats that Shadowpaw has never seen._

"_Whaaa-" _Shadowpaw starts, but a voice, seemingly coming from nowhere cuts him off.

"_HUSH!"_ It exclaims.

_Leadstar trots around, seeing out patrols, and watching the fresh-kill rolling in. "I cannot believe it! I'm leader! And my beautiful mate has just had her kits! This day couldn't be any better!" He calls to Bloodheart, his sister. She growls under her breath. _

_"Great! I can't believe it either! Why don't we go on the sundown patrol together to celebrate?" she asks him, secretly loathing everyword coming out. She had just crossed another clans border, killing her chances of becoming deputy, and her mate had just died a moon ago, right after he became deputy._

_"Sure!" Leadstar calls happily, not knowing what his sister was planning for that night._

_Now Stormclan fades, turning in to the swampy lush forest surrounding the camp. Leadstar and Bloodheart trotted through the light green lichens covering the old concrete tunnel that leads to the camp._

_After they got close to Earthclan's border, far enough away from any cat to see or hear them, Leadstar leaped on Bloodheart, and the beautiful sunset over looking the dappled tree trunks fades. The sky turns dark ginger. The trees are leafless, and gnarled._

_"YOU SEE?" _Bloodheart yowls at Shadowpaw. _"HE'S YOUR FATHER!", even though that's not what happened__**. **_Bloodheart remembers. _But I need to turn Shadowpaw-"_

"Shadowpaw!"

"SHADOWPAW!"

He flips up. "Whaa?"

Goldenrose trots over to him. "It took me _FOREVER_ to wake you up," she explains. "Lets go explore some more! Tomorrow you're going to Shallow Fighting, where we train. We're doing a training exersise that we have brought down for seasons from the ancients. I'm sure the elders have told you about them."

"Skyclan, and then our ancient clans, right?" Shadowpaw refreshes his memory.

"Yep." Goldenrose replies simply. "So... ARE YOU READY?" she yowls.

"WOO!" Shadowpaw meows loudly.

They trot out of the entrance of the Clan, through the old concrete tunnel, and go around the borders of the clan.

"Here's our border to Skyclan. Then here's our border to the Twolegs. Skyclan has extended it's territorry quite a bit. Rougeclan, a clan just like ours, exept with rouges with different kinds names that live in a barn, where the rats used to live. You've heard about the rats, right?" Goldenrose shoved Shadowpaws mind full of confuzzling information.

"I guess." Shadowpaw answers, flicking his tail. All the information in his mind was swimming around like fish, and he couldn't really concentrate, not even for a heartbeat. _Leadstar's my father? But he's my mom's littermate. That's not possible. Hmmm... _he thought to himself.

"Shadowpaw. I've been standing here for a while now. Let's go to Skyclan's border instead of Earthclan's. Okay? Then I'll show you some different animals, explain some plants, and then go back to eat," Goldenrose explains her plan.

"What? Oh, yep sure," Shadowpaw answers, a dazed look in his eye.

They treck through the sun dappled forest, looking at a beautiful plant, with jagged leaves and little blue berries clumped together. Goldenrose is explaining something, but Shadowpaw is staring at a red oak tree, that looks like the one he saw in his dream. They were very close to the same spot... _ehhh._ Shadowpaw shivered thinking about it.


	4. MINI BIO EXPLANATION!

Bloodheart's POV

(Confiding in Thornclaw)

_"Why? You wanna know why I had Mordred? Well, this'll explain it."_

_Darkforest fades, the red barn where RougeClan currently resides is shown. _

_"My mother, YinYang, found RougeClan. She brought her family, and all their friends to live in the barn," Bloodheart says to Thornclaw, as the scene unfolds. A beautiful she cat, half jetblack, half stark white pads to the barn, leading at least 15 other cats. The twolegs hustle is loud in the backgroud. Lush green weeds and grass surround the empty, peeling barn._

_"YinYang said that after her kits were born, she would take them to the clans, as a deal for her group to become a clan. Then her kit's kits would come back, and they would lead RougeClan. She brought me and Lead to StormClam, and said to the leader at the time, Swiftstar, 'These are my kits, Lead and Blood. My group of cats would like to become a clan, and I offer you these fine healty kits in trade. All I require is that they keep their first names. Lead, because, hopefully, he'll lead one day, and Blood, because of the ginger spot on her chest.' So they had a gathering of the three leaders, and RougeClan became a clan."_

_The three leaders appeer on Skyrock, discussing YinYang's deal._

_"When Lead and I became warriors, YinYang came into our dreams often, and told us 'Whoever becomes leader first, may pick the kits that will travel to RougeClan to lead. So, after Lead's kits were born, I knew he was going to pick them, so I seduced him, close to EarthClan's border, hoping that he would chose our kit instead. I even killed one of his kits! But no."_

_Skyrock turns into a gnarled old tree, and the dark forest surrounds Bloodheart and Thornclaw once again._

_"But, I hope to mentor my kit to expose what happened, and to rule our four clans!"_


	5. EARTHCLAN SUCKS

Leadstar was in his den, in a hollow in the old red oak. He was pacing, messing up his moss.

Whispering to himeself, he said "I can't chose my kits. Goldenrose will be devastated, and our oldest ones are too used to clan life. But so is Shadowpaw. What in StarClan will I do!"

Leadstar hears his deputy, Scarfoot, at the entrence to his den, "Leadstar, you have to anounce who's going to the gathering. Come on." Leadstar slowly pads out of his den, toward's Rain Rock. He wheezes, and then pads up the light gray rock.

"All cats of StormClan, please gather under Rain Rock for a meeting!" At that, many cats pad out of their dens, including Raindapple, a tortise shell,her belly slightly swolen with kits, and Frost kit, who tumbles out in front of his mother, and rolls right into Fishstorm, an ugly cream tom.

Leadstar wheezes again. The tabby tom might still have six lives, but, he sure was feeling like fox dung. "I have to announce who's all going to the gathering, but first, I have an apprentice to name!" at that sentence, Moonfeather immediatly starts grooming fFrostkit, who has already managed to cover his silky gray fur in durt.

She had just finished his white belly when Leadstar called him up. "Frostkit, from this day forth, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw, and Lightningstripe will be your mentor!"

The little kit runs up to Lightningstripe, even though he's only a tail-length away, and almost shoves him over. The yellow warrior touches noses with Frostpaw, and the gray and white apprentice's new name is shouted. "FROSTPAW, FROSTPAW!"

Shadowpaw hisses under his breath. _He gets a good mentor, and I'm stuck with that cheater, who's kits are taking my rightful place as leader of RougeClan!_ He thinks agrily.

"And now, these are the cats who are coming to the gathering! Pearpaw, Shadowpaw, Shineheart, Fishstorm, Moonfeather, Swirlneck, and Goldenrose! Not a lot, But Earthclan is pushing it's boudries!" Leadstar says, sounding more confident than he is.

_YAY! Thank StarClan! My first gathering, and a chance to get away from HER. _Shadowpaw thought happily to himself

Later, at Moonhigh, the small group going to the gathering had just left. It was early Newleaf, so there was a slight chill to the air, when suddenly, out of no where, the group heard a battle cry! Then, a yowl, sounding like Earthclan's Deputy, Stoneeyes. "EARTHCLAN! TAKE OVER!"

"FOX DUNG!" Leadstar yowled. "I'll run back to camp with Pearpaw, Swirlneck, and Fishstorm. Scarfoot, tell everyone at the gathering I've got greencough, and then see Earthclan's excuse. Then, call them out if you have to! NOW GO!"

"Okay! Lets go. Talk like normal, make it look like normal," Scarfoot says, commandingly.

Mindless chatter goes on. Just gibberish, as they climb the rocky grassy slope to the top where they meet at Sky Pine, a massive spruce in part of StormClan's territory. As they follow the weedy trail upward, they see hear the loud bagering, chatter, and complaints of many different cats.

Goldenrose pulls Shadowpaw close to her with her tail. He looks down. "Shadowpaw, stick close," she worries.

When the group of cats, with some RougeClan warriors, return, only a few minutes later, the battle is stil going on. But Leadstar got there in time. Two cats were protecting the small dirt tunnel that led to the Medicine Cat's den.

"EarthClan, retreat," Stoneeyes says horsely, as soon as the group is noticed by the deputy. Stoneeyes collapses, in the old tunnel leading out of the camp. The gray tom had stoped breathing. He had passed. A orange she-cat, Flametounge, drags him out into the bright night.

"Thank you for coming to our aid, RougeClan. Allow Scarfoot and Shineheart to escort you to our border," Leadstar coughes, and dips his head.

The warriors from RougeClan, Scarfoot, and Shineheart pad out of camp. Leadstar collapses. He has just lost another life.


End file.
